Inoportunamente amable
by Missclover
Summary: Neji no podía evitar su disgusto ante el intruso que intentaba ser amable con Tenten.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

— Hablando.

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Neji Hyūga creía que el día no podía empeorar estaba muy equivocado. Para el genio portador del Byakugan, si tener que soportar a dos infantes era mucho para él, ahora tener que agregar uno más y sobretodo siendo el más escandaloso del lugar donde residía, iba a ser el dolor más inaguantable que tendrían sus oídos.

Vio con fastidio a los tres hombres que tenía enfrente, estaba seguro que el dolor de cabeza llegaría más rápido de lo que se imaginaba. Cruzado de brazos y recargado en uno de los árboles esperaba las indicaciones que daría su maestro -si es que dejaba de parlotear- para empezar con la rutina que sería de entrenamiento por ese día.

Cerca de él, se encontraba la única fémina del equipo que conformaban desde la niñez. Ella parecía estar a gusto y conforme con tener a semejantes idiotas gritando como si las personas a su alrededor tuvieran dificultades auditivas. Suspiró resignado, esa mañana iba a ser larga.

En el momento en que Guy por fin había dejado de hacerse el payaso junto con Lee y Naruto, y ponerse serio, un shinobi hacía aparición para solicitar la presencia de su maestro por petición de Kakashi Hatake, el actual Hokage, para una misión que se llevaría esa misma mañana. Con pulgar levantado y sonrisa destellante se despidió de ellos y en un segundo desapareció dejando la estela de humo por el jutsu empleado.

Le sorprendió a su manera que él no fuera convocado para dicha tarea. Era una misión clase A que por obvias razones no se mencionó de que se trataba. Fue un golpe bajo para su orgullo, ya que, no por nada también era un calificado Jōniny considerado como un genio.

Aún lo creían inestable para realizar algo peligroso, a pesar de haber pasado tiempo desde que salió del hospital después de haber sacrificado su vida por el bien de todos. No lamentaba su decisión durante la guerra, nunca lo haría; y si era sincero le daba satisfacción el tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Había sido un milagro el encontrarse vivo después de todo; una verdadera sorpresa para sí mismo el poder ver una vez más a aquellos que conocía, a su familia, a sus amigos.

Ver de nuevo a Tenten.

Dirigió una breve mirada a la joven quien ahora callaba los gritos absurdos que ya empezaban a irritarle.

Naruto había aparecido en su campo de entrenamiento alegando que no tenía nada qué hacer, pues del resto del equipo 7 se encontraba en diferentes misiones, por lo que en estado de aburrimiento empezó a buscar compañía y en su camino, para desgracia del Hyūga, se topó con Tenten.

La chica no le costó ni un segundo el ayudarlo con su problema, pues rápidamente le dio la opción de pasar su tiempo junto a ellos, aunque advirtiéndole que solamente se la pasarían entrenando. El rostro de Naruto ahora mostraba su característica sonrisa zorruna de alegría. Si su amigo "El Cejotas" se encontraba también, entonces iba a ser muy divertido. Por supuesto que, aquella idea no era tan emocionante para Neji.

Cuando divisó a su compañera acercarse al campo acompañada del héroe de Konoha no pudo contener su disgusto. No le caía mal Naruto, ya no más. De hecho, lo consideraba como un buen camarada, un amigo; y el sentimiento era mutuo. Aún así, con el pasar del tiempo, al joven de cabellos dorados no se le quitaba su carácter infantil que llegaba a ser insoportable, y más si se trataba en las mañanas.

Ahora, una vez que los cuatro estaban solos, por orden de él (ya que los demás seguirían con su cháchara) empezaron los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Primero las damas" había dicho Naruto haciendo ademán de caballerosidad; por alguna extraña razón le enfadó ese gesto que iba dirigido hacia Tenten. Y al mismo tiempo presenciaba como ella soltaba una risilla por la actitud del rubio.

No quiso darle mayor importancia, al final de cuentas Tenten también llegaba a seguirle con el juego de las bromas. Un minuto después, la chica de cabellos castaños hacía rápidamente la invocación de armas para tomar distancia contra su contrincante. En cambio Naruto se mantenía firme en el mismo lugar sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la joven.

Apenado, entró en razón y se posicionó en frente de ella tomando la distancia adecuada para el primer ataque. Aquél detalle no pasó desapercibido por Neji, no perdía de vista con sus ojos privilegiados las acciones de él, quiso saber el porqué de esa actitud tan servicial y atenta que le ofrecía a su amiga. Nuevamente se mantuvo callado, pero el ceño fruncido no desaparecía; algo en Naruto no le agradaba y más si Tenten estaba involucrada.

Y el entrenamiento comenzó. Neji ahora enfocó su mirada en la chica, quien tenía un Bō para esquivar y golpear al mismo tiempo al salvador de Konoha.

Le era imposible dejar de verla, de grabarse cada movimiento realizado, de sus gestos y de su voz. Estaba al pendiente de Tenten en cada momento, que más que disgustarse por no poder concentrarse, le agradaba las nuevas sensaciones que le producía su cercanía.

Sí, era inevitable, le gustaba Tenten.

Desde que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a vivir, y estar al lado de sus compañeros, pudo establecer otra vez los lazos con sus amigos. Al formar nuevas metas en su camino ninja y en la vida personal, el mayor propósito planteado estaba el de estar al lado de su compañera de equipo. Ya había pasado más de seis meses después de los acontecimientos de la guerra, y no supo en qué momento había surgido esos sentimientos hacia ella, pero cada vez que compartía más tiempo con la kunoichi de las armas se hacía más fuerte su deseo de ser más que simples compañeros, más que ser su confidente, dejar de ser su amigo.

Que lo viera como el hombre que podía compartir a su lado.

Faltaban escasos minutos para terminar la pelea, no había necesidad de tener algún vencedor, pues tan solo era pulir habilidades y, por petición de Naruto, él quería mejorar en el ámbito de técnicas que se llegara a utilizar armas. Y la mejor opción para su capricho era por supuesto Tenten. Por eso el joven aprendiz se quedaba impresionado por la destreza de la chica; y le emocionaba el poder aprender de una experta en ese rubro, pues durante su infancia no sólo no recibía el desprecio de las personas sino que nadie le ayudaba en aquél entonces, hasta que conoció a sus actuales maestros y amigos.

Aquél pensamiento era el que desconocía todos los integrantes del equipo de Guy.

Un sinfín de armas voló en dirección hacia el rubio, logrando desequilibrarlo y haciéndole ligeros cortes tanto en su cabello como en las manos y en el rostro. El chico era bueno, pero al igual que otros shinobi era pésimo en el manejo de las herramientas ninjas; sabiendo que si Naruto hacía uso de su poder del sabio ya le hubiera devuelto la paliza dejándola en condiciones para dejarla fuera de combate.

Era un entrenamiento sencillo, ninguno sudaba ni parecía complicación en dar golpes directos. De un chico torpe ahora era realmente un excelente ninja aunque con algunas fallas de las cuales fácilmente podía corregir, tal vez porque seguía siendo sutil por considerarla mujer y no un enemigo más del cual enfrentarse.

Dos minutos para terminar y fue ahí cuando él hizo un clon empuñando un kunai atrás de ella, para Tenten no le fue difícil esquivar el lanzamiento de la cuchilla; sin embargo, logró rozarle en su blusa chinesca color blanca por encima del busto, una abertura que no logró herirle la piel pero que sí mostraba el inicio de su pecho y parte del encaje de su sostén color morado que usaba en ese momento.

Dejaron el combate a un lado por lo sucedido. La chica afectada en su ropaje más que enojarse, soltó una cantarina carcajada para un sonrojado Naruto quien se disculpaba atropelladamente con sus palabras por tal acción. Lee se había dado la vuelta rápidamente con el rostro completamente rojo para darle privacidad a su compañera de taparse, y Neji, bueno él simplemente no despegaba sus opalinos ojos en esa zona descubierta.

Era tan atrayente que hasta seguía el ritmo en como subía y bajaba la respiración, tan interesante en cómo veía las diminutas gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por toda esa piel desnuda. Era una inmensa y maravillosa tortura en saber el tamaño de sus pechos.

Seguía inmóvil mirándola con descaro. Y se maldijo internamente, pues no quería verse como un pervertido como solían ser algunos de sus superiores. Tenía que concentrarse y ayudarla, así que antes de poder hacer algo, para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes castaños, el rubio causante de todo ese lío se había quitado la parte superior de su traje color naranja que siempre lo caracterizaba y se la ofrecía amablemente -todavía con un sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro-, arrebatando la oportunidad al genio de hacer algo similar pero como su traje característico de su clan.

Tenten tapándose con sus manos la blusa rasgada aceptó la chaqueta. Aún incómodo y sin atreverse a mirarla decidió irse del lugar, claro que disculpándose exageradamente con ella. En su acción de huir le acompañó Lee, quien también prefería darle su espacio de privacidad para que no tuviera problema en vestirse. En cambio, Neji no se atrevía a mover un músculo hasta que los otros dos desaparecieron del campo.

— Quítatela— demandó con voz firme a Tenten quien cerraba el cierre de la chaqueta que le había ofrecido Naruto como disculpa por su torpeza.

El silencio fue de tumba.

— ¿Eh?— Repitió tres veces lo mismo sin poder decir algo más coherente. Neji rodó los ojos por tener que ser más claro.

Había disfrutado de ver la expresión de sorpresa que había cruzado por el semblante de la castaña. La había visto abrir sus ojos chocolates con desmesura.

— Estoy esperando, Tenten— se posicionó en frente de la chica, mirando con deleite como se coloreaban sus mejillas de un suave tono rosa.

— ¡¿Q-qué… qué dices Neji?! ¡¿Estás loco?! — Se protegía con sus brazos la prenda puesta, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando en hábiles movimientos desataba parte de su atuendo tradicional del clan delante de ella. Mostrando una camisa sin mangas más ajustada de color negro.

Tenten inhaló profundamente. Estaba segura que soñaba. Un sueño muy gratificante.

— Póntela— El mensaje era claro, le ofrecía su ropa en lugar de la de Naruto. No era de extrañar que Tenten lo mirara con confusión.

¿Pero cómo decirle que no le había agradado verla con ropa de otro hombre?

Aunque se tratara con buenas intenciones, no le hacía gracia ver a Tenten con la ropa –posiblemente sucia- de Naruto.

Otro silencio sepulcral hasta que…

— ¡Ya entiendo! No quieres que Hinata se desilusione al no ser ella quien tenga algo de Naruto— Le quitó de sus manos la larga camisa blanca para ocultarse detrás de un árbol y cambiarse.

Nuevamente quieto por la deducción de la chica, en ningún momento había pensado en su familiar, y aunque lo hiciera, estaba seguro que su prima no se lo tomaría de mala gana. No tardó en procesar su comentario cuando vio la figura de Tenten acercándose pero ahora con la vestimenta que le había ofrecido.

Tenten se veía aún mejor, le gustaba lo que miraba. Y pensó que si ella no usara sus pantalones, se vería más espléndida.

Su garganta la sentía reseca, y el resto de su cuerpo lo sentía insoportablemente caliente.

Tal vez no había sido un error en invitar a Naruto a estar con ellos, pensó al disfrutar ver a su compañera con otra vestuario y lo que ocultaba detrás de esos ropajes. Que ella siguiera pensando inocentemente sobre su actitud, después le demostraría sus verdaderas intenciones reflejadas en sus sentimientos.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola! :)

Estoy tratando de publicar lo más rápido que puedo, aún cuando se traten de un sólo capítulo, a veces me ha llegado a tomar bastante tiempo, y me frustra, ya que simplemente se me van las ideas o empiezo a escribir otra cosa en lugar de lo que tenía plasmado en mi cabeza.

Ahora fue el momento de introducir en la historia al protagonista de la serie. Creo que fue una buena idea el incluirlo para tener como base la tragedia de la blusa de Tenten. Porque sería más irreal si hubiera sido nuestro querido genio hacer algo tan descuidado.

Y bueno, quería escribir un poco más del disgusto del Hyuga al tener que aguantar a otro infante en el equipo. Y peor fue el asunto, ya que la amabilidad que demostraba Naruto hacia la chica fue el detonante de su mal humor.

Espero que no hayan pensado mal en una relación Naru-Ten. ¡Por supuesto que no! El porqué Naruto era buena persona con Tenten era solamente por ser así. Además que como lo escrito en el fic, él se sentía feliz que lo incluyeran en su equipo, y que ella le ayudara en pulir sus habilidades ninja.

Naruto, quien tuvo una infancia difícil, pues ha madurado y sabe apreciar las amistades. Así que no es nada romantico lo que tiene con la castaña. Tan sólo es amable.

Lástima que Neji no viera del mismo modo aquella amabilidad xD

Oh bueno, mínimo tuvo una gratificante sorpresa. Y cómo no, si le pudo ver piel expuesta a su chica y no tardó ni un segundo en darle su ropa. No iba a dejar a Tenten con la de Naruto (Aparte no le queda bien) :p

Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre tanto sus dudas como comentarios son bienvenidos (Aunque me tarde en responder) ;)

Saludos!


End file.
